


Operation: Make Gavin Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Chocoholic-turtle: Gavin and Michael meet at a club, Michael becomes interested in him, and one night stand happens. Gavin becomes a new RT employee a few weeks after (Even though Michael joined after Gavin IRL) Michael recognizes him, Gavin doesn't. Michael "hates" Gavin now, Gavin's completely clueless and you can make Michael do whatever to make Gavin remember him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck!”

“Oh god, I’m gonna- ah!”

The pair fall away from each other, panting and sweating. Michael closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing before chuckling and looking at the man beside him.

“That was uh, that was great,” Michael said, his words slurring a little but a satisfied smile on his face. He’d had quite a bit to drink before he’d gone home with...Gavin? Yeah, that was his name. He remembered because of the ridiculously hot way the man had said his name, mostly because of the pants dropping British accent he had.

“Yeah. Bloody top,” Gavin panted, his words slurring as well but he seemed to be far drunker than Michael. Probably best they’d gone to Gavin’s place rather than Michael’s. Michael wouldn’t end up passing on the side of the street waiting for a cab back to his place. On that note...

“I’d better get going. Got work tomorrow,” Michael said, stumbling to his feet and trying to find his clothes, preferably his pants at the very least. Gavin sat up in bed, watching Michael gather his clothes.

“Or we could go for round two?” Gavin said with a sultry smirk, the bed covers pooling around his hips, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Michael stared at the scene before him, biting his lip, feeling _very_ tempted by this offer.

He was never the one to resist temptation.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

Michael managed to stumble home at around 3am, tired and sore but very satisfied while Gavin lay in bed, asleep after mumbling good bye to Michael and saying something about starting a chob. Whatever weird British thing that may have been.

Getting into work that morning sucked massive dick, both because of the awful hangover he was sporting and the fact that he had a Rage Quit to record that day. So it was understandable that he’d snap when Ray tapped his shoulder, dragging him away from his work for some silly reason.

“Yes? What Ray?” Michael snapped. Ray rolled his eyes and smiled regardless of Michael’s reaction.

“The new guy’s here,” Ray said simply, walking out of the Achievement Hunter office. Michael was confused. New guy? So he said as such.

“New guy?” Michael asked his boss, Geoff. Geoff just nodded with a ‘duh’ expression on his face.

“Yeah. We have a new guy in Achievement Hunter. I’ve been telling you about this for weeks. He just flew in a couple days ago. Starts today,” Geoff explained, standing up and motioning for Michael to come out and meet with the new guy as well. Michael stood from his desk, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes while he walked out, hearing Ray’s voice.

“You lookin’ a little sick there. You alright man?” Ray asked and Michael was _not_ prepared for the voice that replied.

“Oh yeah, just a bit of a late one last night,” the voice replied and Michael nearly ran the last few steps to get out of the office to see the man. When he did, his jaw just about dropped.

Gavin. From the bar.

Starting a chob? Starting a fucking _job._

Suddenly, Michael found himself feeling a little uncomfortable, his mind deciding to try and help Michael remember Gavin more by bringing up mental images of the Brit writhing beneath him, cheeks flushed, mouth agape as he moaned wantonly while Michael-

“Hey, Michael? You alright man?” Geoff asked, patting Michael’s shoulder, seeing his red face.

“U-Uh yeah. I’m fine. Just...headache,” Michael muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And here’s our resident Rage Quitter, Michael Jones. Michael, meet Gavin Free,” Ray said, finishing the staff introductions. Michael braced himself for the awkwardness that was to follow. I mean, it’s hard not to have an awkward silence when you spent hours screwing someone’s brains o-

“Nice to meet you Michael,” Gavin said in a very pleasant way. Michael looked at the Brit with confusion. He looked for some hint of recognition but there was nothing but genuine friendliness in Gavin’s hazel eyes, eyes that Michael had stared into while they were lust blown and hazy from alcohol.

That’s it. Gavin had been too drunk to remember who Michael was.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too Gavin,” Michael said a little cautiously, holding his hand out to Gavin’s to shake. Gavin took it and smiled the entire time, letting go and going with Ray for a tour around the office and to find his new desk.

The lack of recognition left a bad taste in Michael’s mouth. Yeah, the Brit was drunk but Michael was too, and he wouldn’t be able to forget the frigging, mind blowing sex they’d had even if he wanted to. Not that he did. ‘Cause, come on, _mind blowing_. So he made a decision.

He’d make Gavin remember.


	2. Chapter 2

The first step Michael decided to take was to try and get Gavin to remember his face.

“Hey, Michael, do you have a spare pen I could borrow,” Gavin asked, turning to look at Michael. He’d been working there for less than two hours and had already lost the pen on his desk.

“Yeah, sure man. Here,” Michael replied, handing Gavin his pen and staring at the Brit for a few seconds too long. Gavin looked back at Michael, at first with confusion, then amusement, thinking it was some sort of new-guy hazing thing. Then he just looked a little nervous.

“Uh, thanks Michael,” Gavin said in a way that made it clear he was prompting Michael to look away. Michael did, frowning the entire time. Not a single hint of recognition. How drunk WAS Gavin last night? Michael felt this unnerving sensation in his gut.

If Gavin was so drunk that he didn’t remember Michael in the slightest after what they did together...Did Michael take advantage of him?

The auburn haired man felt sick to his stomach, mumbling about needing some air and walking out of the office just to go stand on the roof and take deep breaths in, trying to calm himself down. He’d taken a drunk guy home and screwed his brains out, yeah he was talking and conscious but it didn’t mean he necessarily wanted it.

‘Oh god, I took advantage of him,’ Michael thought to himself in a panic, tugging on his hair a little as he started freaking out. Yeah, he had been guilty on occasion of taking someone home that had had a couple but they never _forgot_ about him!

“Hey, Michael? Are you okay, bro?” Ray asked, making Michael jump in surprise. Ray was standing in the doorway to the roof, watching Michael with a look of concern on his face. Michael realised how odd he must look, standing there, pulling on his hair with a slightly red face and wide eyes. He quickly dropped his hands and attempted to what he’d hoped looked like a non-chalant expression.

“Oh uh, nothin’. What’s up with you, man?” Michael asked, his voice a little too high and he spoke a little too quickly. Ray gave him a look of disbelief.

“Do you think that little of me?” Ray asked jokingly. Michael wanted to try and lie again but knew he couldn’t, instead sighing and just letting his head fall forward in defeat.

“I slept with Gavin,” Michael mumbled and Ray didn’t say anything at first.

“Already? Jeeze man, you work fast,” Ray joked, laughing openly when Michael just blushed and spluttered, trying to explain. He spent the next 10 minutes explaining what had happened that night and that Gavin had forgotten him the next day and why he was freaking out so much. Ray listened patiently, only opening his mouth to ask a question when necessary, otherwise just hearing Michael out until the New Jerseyan finished, deflating from the energy it took to tell that story.

“I think you’re an idiot,” Ray said after a moment of contemplation. Michael’s face twisted into an annoyed and bemused look, staring at his friend.

“What?” Michael said simply, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I think you’re an idiot,” Ray repeated like it was the simplest explanation of all time. “From what you told me, he seemed pretty with it and he doesn’t seem traumatised or anything. Seems like you guys had a pretty good time from how relaxed he looked when he walked into the office,” Ray said slyly. Michael rolled sat up, feeling a little proud of himself, “So therefore, you’re an idiot. He just doesn’t know it was you. He knew he had a good time last night. I’d suggest just jogging his memory of it,” Ray said.

“I tried that. He doesn’t recognise my face,” Michael replied. A light bulb went on in Ray’s brain.

“Does he remember what you sound like? Or maybe feel like?” Ray asked.

And at the time, that sounded like a great idea to Michael.

Which is why, later that day, when Michael and Gavin were alone in the office after everyone else had left to go home, Michael sat there, trying to figure out how to work moaning ‘oh god’ or ‘you’re so tight’ into the conversation.

“Are you alright, mate?” Gavin asked after Michael’s second attempt at moaning Gavin’s name turned into some sort of mumbled gibberish that sounded vaguely like a chicken being strangled.

“Uh, yeah I’m fine,” Michael muttered, his cheeks going a little red.

Apparently sound wasn’t going to help at all.

Next was touch.

“Could you pass me that flash drive?” Gavin asked, holding his slender hand out as he asked. Michael nodded, handing it to Gavin, intentionally brushing their hands together for a moment longer than needed. He waited for Gavin to look at him, maybe showing that he felt some spark of recognition at the touch.

Nothing. Gavin just went back to work, as if Michael didn’t do anything abnormal whatsoever. This made Michael angry. He didn’t really know why but the fact that Gavin didn’t seem to remember him when...

_“Oh god. M-Michael. Please.”_

It had definitely _not_ been a forgettable night. Not in the slightest. So why didn’t Gavin remember?

Being subtle wasn’t working. He’d have to take on more aggressive tactics to jog Gavin’s memory.

Michael licked his lips, standing from his desk and walking over to Gavin, curling his hand around the back of Gavin’s neck to pull him in for a kiss...

_Konk!_

“OW! Motherfucker!”

“What in the bloody hell?!”

Just as Michael had touched Gavin’s neck, Gavin’s horrible ticklish side kicked in, making his head jolt forward to avoid the hand, accidentally head butting Michael.

“What the fuck was that!?” Michael asked, rubbing his forward, his glasses hanging crookedly off his nose. Gavin held his head in his hands, moaning pathetically.

“You tried to tickle me, you tosspot!” Gavin retorted, looking up at Michael.

“I wasn’t trying to tickle you, dumbass, I was trying to _kiss_ you!” Michael snapped, shutting his mouth when he realised what he’d said. The point of a surprise kiss was that the other person _couldn’t talk_. They couldn’t tell you you’re weird or a crazy stalker or scream for someone to call the cops or...

“Blood _finally_!”

....

“Say what?” Michael said after a moment of stunned silence. Gavin wasn’t calling him weird or ‘stalker’ or dialling 911. He was smiling. “You...what?” Michael said, so utterly beyond confused.

“I was worried you didn’t remember me from last night,” Gavin said a little shyly, leaning back in his desk chair. Michael’s jaw dropped and he just stood there, his mind needing a reboot after such a mind blowing statement.

“I...You...I’ve spent the entire day freaking out, thinking you were too drunk to remember me and that I’d taken advantage of you! I’ve been trying to see if you remembered me at all,” Michael said in exasperation. Gavin just laughed, long and loud, holding onto his stomach as he tried to keep himself from falling off his chair.

“I kept thinking ‘oh wait, he’s finally gotten it’, like when you were staring at me. O-or the flash drive but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me,” Gavin said, wiping away mirthful tears and he managed to calm his laughter. Michael groaned dramatically, collapsing into his chair and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“So um,” Gavin piped up from his seat and Michael just looked at him. “Where does this leave us? I mean, last night was amazing. Like, you’ve-ruined-other-men-for-me amazing, but...do you want me to forget about it?” Gavin asked and Michael saw an entirely different side of the Brit.

At the club, he’d been charismatic. He’d been sultry and graceful and smooth and just downright _sexy_ but here he was, sitting in front of Michael, his cheeks tinted with a blush and looking so small and...beautiful.

“What was that?” Gavin said with a squeak and Michael realised he’d just called Gavin ‘beautiful’ out loud.

So he went with it.

“I just called you beautiful,” Michael said with a smirk. “Got a problem?” he asked and Gavin just stammered, looking a little frustrated until Michael stood up and retried that kiss.

“Of course I don’t want you to forget it. I was wondering if, maybe, you’d like to make some more nights to remember,” Michael asked, with a note of hesitance in his voice. And then he was taken aback once more by Gavin’s beauty when the Brit smiled in a way that made the whole room brighter.

“I’d really like that.”


End file.
